King Sunstrider
Sunstrider was the second king of Cyrennica and the successor of Theologian, though he had no relation to the first king. Of the three kings to rule over Andalucia, the reign of Sunstirder has been the shortest, spanning only 70 years. Origins Sunstirder was a member of the Navu tribe, a very spiritual and peacful people residing in the forests on Isfahan near to Maltai. Unlike Theologian's tribe they were relatively nomadic, deciding not to build large monuments of stone, but rather subtly chane the forests in which they lived to fit their lifestyle, and creative beautiful groves and jungles to reside in. Sunstrider was known as such because of his ability to run across the brances of trees and through the tree tops, making it appear as though he was moving on the sun itself. Ascention to the Throne Following the abdication of King Theologian in 324 AMi, anciant tribal law dictated that all twelve tribes were to convene within the capital of Cyrennica for Theologian's retirement feast, and the selection fo a new king. The election process required the twelve tribes to nominate candidates from amongst themselves, and then elect upon which of them was to become king. Naturally Theologian's tribe nominate Gorgath, for he was both bold and mighty. Amongst the Navu tribe and others situated near to Maltai, Sunstrider was elected. Amongst the more traditional tribes, Iridan was selected as he was the eldest son of Theologian. When Iridan declined, these tribes split theimselves between the two other candidates. In the following concening of the twelve tribes, the two candidates voiced their intentions to the various tribes; Gorgath spoke with pride and arrogance, whilst Sunstirder spoke with humility, benevolence, and resolute strength. When the meeting was at and end, Sunstrider had eight tribes backing his claim, leaving Gorgath with only four. When Gorgath failed to show his face to the second meeting of te tribes, it was decided that Sunstrider was to be elected as the king, as there was disturbing news arriving from Maltai. The Ember War, and Death of Sunstrider Sunstrider served as the King of Andalucia throughout the Ember war, which raged for 68 years. For the large majority of this war, Sunstrider focused upon the defence of Andalucia from the forces of Gorgath. He dedicated most of his forces to defending the capital and its surrounding areas. In 399 AMi, being wary of simply defending for so long, Sunstrider gathers his forces and marches towards Maltai, eliminating all demon forces within his path. By the time the army reached the entrace of the Dead Peaks, it numbered at 8,000 Andalucians, each of whom was willing to die if it meant defeating Gorgath. Sunstrider was filled with both grief and vengeful rage when he gazed upon the ruins of his tribe’s home and ordered the army to begin its siege of the city. The siege lasted three days and four nights, until Sunstrider's army was able to break through the city gates and reach the Great Portal itself. In front of the portal, Sunstrider and Gorgath engaged in a mighty duel of sheer force, with the two seeming evenly matched at first, however the brute strength of Gorgath was too great, and he overwhelmed Sunstrider, skewering him upon the tip of his spear. The tribal army was shaken by the loss of their king, and may have fled entirely had it not been for Sunstrider's closest companion, the soon to be King, Bulwar . Category:Lore